1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for providing moisture to the atmosphere that can be used as both a humidifier and a vaporizer. More particularly, the present invention concerns a device for providing moisture in the air substantially comprising a bucket member defining a reservoir and an opening, a humidifier head and a vaporizer head wherein the device can function as a humidifier or a vaporizer by interchanging the heads. The present invention further provides an adapter plate that allows for either the humidifier head or the vaporizer head to be securely fastened to the bucket member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of vaporizers and humidifiers are well known. Examples of a vaporizer and a humidifier are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,270 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,627, respectively. Vaporizers are commonly used when one desires to introduce moisture in the form of steam into the atmosphere to break-up congestion in the user's lungs or nasal passages. Also, medication is sometimes placed on the vaporizer head so that the medication can be transported by the steam to the user's respiratory system. Humidifiers are commonly used when one desires to introduce moisture in the form of a cool mist into the atmosphere to eliminate dry air soothing a sore throat or cough. In general, humidifiers are used when it is desired to only counteract dryness in the air. Whereas, vaporizers, although also used to add moisture to the atmosphere and counteract dryness in the air, are used to break-up congestion in the user's lungs or nasal passages. Because humidifiers and vaporizers are used for different purposes, a household may need to purchase both a humidifier and a vaporizer.
Nowhere in the related art is there disclosed or suggested a device which has the capacity to function as a humidifier and as a vaporizer. Therefore, there is a definite need for the present invention which performs the functions of both a humidifier and a vaporizer and eliminates the need and expense of purchasing both a vaporizer and a humidifier.